


Shh he's slebby

by Magical_Girl_04



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bisexual Legend (linked universe), Blue is a trans girl, Four as a whole just vibes, Green uses they/them pronouns, Legend (Linked Universe) Needs a Hug, Legend (Linked Universe)-centric, Legend (linked universe) gets a hug, Nightmares, Nonbinary Four (Linked universe), Red is genderfluid, Sky (linked universe) is a sap, Sleepy Cuddles, So is time, Soft Legend (Linked Universe), Time (Linked Universe) is a Good Parent, Time (linked universe) is bad at feelings, Trans Legend (Linked Universe), Trans Wild (Linked Universe), Vio uses neo pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Girl_04/pseuds/Magical_Girl_04
Summary: (I suck at titles ok)Anyway, this is just Legend cuddling n hugging all the other links because they're all sleepy, especially him. Each chapter is a different link.Sorry for any mistakes in later chapters, I just want to get this published- (Also I'm Scottish so don't be surprised if some words are spelt differently)
Relationships: A bunch are mentioned but I'm not tagging them unless asked, Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Legend (Linked Universe) & Everyone
Comments: 20
Kudos: 138





	1. Warriors

The sun hangs low in the sky, painting it and the sea a mixture of bright reds and oranges as the group idly hang around at a camp they had set up on whatever island they had ended up on.

Warriors starts walking across the chains makeshift camp so that he can steal some of Fours polish to clean his shield. But as he reaches Legend, the veteran stretches his arms out towards him, opening and closing hands as if he’s trying to grab the air, a somewhat grumpy expression on his face as always.

Realising that he must want something, Warriors lowers himself to the ground, so he’s sitting beside Legend.

He opens his mouth to ask what’s up but is interrupted by Legend flopping into his lap.

“Uh ok.” Warriors says not able to comprehend what’s happening. Unsure of what to do with his hands in particular, Warriors lets them drop, one landing in the veterans messy hair. He immediately leans into the touch.

“What. The. Ever. Loving. Fuck.” 

“Watch your language Wind.” 

Ignoring the conversation around him, Warriors focuses on figuring out why the grumpy veteran who normally distanced himself from everyone now had his head in Warriors lap.

He was definitely sleepy, if he was tired then he'd be annoyed and angry, but he was oddly calm and quiet, though he had been quiet since they’d arrived in Wind’s Hy- no not Hyrule, Winds Hyrule was under the ocean, so what did he call this place again? Oh! The great sea! That’s what it’s called! Anyway, Legend had been quiet since they’d arrived in the great sea.

Maybe he was reminded of something? Warriors knows that seeing the endless sea and sand reminded him of an older Wind forced to fight in a war that wasn’t his...

Damn it! That’s off track again! Back to the point! 

Why was Legend in Warriors lap?

He was probably touched starved! Duh. Seriously Wars, why didn’t you realise sooner!

Going off of that revelation, Warriors decides to try something, he gently lifts his hand from Legends hair and brings it back down, running his fingers through the thick pink locks. 

He instantly feels Legend melt into his hand. So he continues. 

He feels as though he’s petting something like a dog or cat, or even a bunny.  
Legend surprises everyone yet again by purring.

As in he is literally purring like a cat.  
Actually no, not quite, it doesn’t sound as throaty as a cat. It’s more like Warriors pet bunny, Flopsy, used to do when she was happy and content -and when she was displeased-, she’d gently rub her teeth together to make a purring sound, unlike cats who use their throats.

Come to think of it, Legends two front teeth were kinda big - well, a bit bigger than his other teeth - was Legend somehow related to bunnies?

Ah whatever, that doesn’t matter right now, what matters is, as wholesome as this all is, Warriors is now stuck. 

He finally tunes back into what the others are doing and immediately hears the distinct snap from Wilds slate thingy taking a pitco-photograph.

He’ll let him off with it this time, after all it is possible blackmail against Legend.

But then he hears another snap.

Okay, maybe the first one didn’t turn out well.

He hears a snap again.

“Wild stop taking photos or so help me-”

“No.” Another snap. 

Warriors sighs in defeat as the others laugh, Time’s giggling standing out in particular, the little shit.

Eventually Twilight, saviour that he is, takes pity on Warriors and brings over his and Legend’s sleeping bags. 

Warriors twists round, his stomach hurting as he rolls the bags out, leaving the sides open so that it basically makes one bigger sleeping bag. 

He then gently lowers himself onto his back and tucks Legend’s legs (Ha) into his portion of the sleeping bag, then slides the cover over his own legs. 

Sky brings out an extra blanket, draping it over them. Not that he really needs it though, Legend is practically a heater with how warm he is, which is a bit weird since he isn’t even in all his layers, but then again some people just have naturally higher body temperatures. Maybe that’s why Legend could handle never wearing trousers.  
With that thought in mind, Warriors closes his eyes and though he only meant to rest them for a bit, he succumbs to the sweet embrace of sleep, experiencing the most peaceful slumber he’s had since he joined the army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Starting off with Warriors! (yes it's short I'm so sorry 😭) 
> 
> And oh! I want to note that this is already all written out so I can either post it all in one go or post a chapter a day, please tell me what would be preferred! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Thank you for reading! 💜


	2. Hyrule

Hyrule was the next victim of a sleepy Legend. 

The group had had a nasty scrape with a bunch of monsters camping out, they had tried to sneak past, but had ultimately failed when a bokoblin spotted them and alerted the other monsters.

The chain of links defeated them but ended up with a few nasty cuts.

Hyrule, being the medic of the group, was treating the others with Legends help.

Once everyone has been sorted out with the help of some potions, magic and good ol’ bandages, Hyrule turns on Legend. 

“Ok, where are you hurt?” He asks expectantly, one eyebrow raised (a trick Warriors had taught him)

“I’m fine ‘Rule.” Legend tries to brush him off, not wanting the younger hero to worry about him.

“Nope! You’re definitely hurt, just let me help.” Hyrule replies, popping the p in nope.

“I’m fine.” Legend insists. 

The two, now at a standoff, stare each other down until Legend gives in.

“Fine.” He relents, crossing his arms across his chest.

He then kicks his leg out from where he had been sitting on it and lays it across Hyrules lap. The traveller doesn’t hesitate, pulling himself closer and examining the wound stretching across the veterans leg. It isn’t wide but it’s pretty deep.

Hyrule moves his hands over Legend and focuses on his magic, he’s running a bit low but Legend has plenty of reserves that he can take from. Actually, that’s quite a bit of magic the veteran has, it also seems to feel similar to the Zeldas’ magic. Huh.

Pushing that thought aside, Hyrule gets on with healing the wound, cleaning up some scratches and such while he’s at it.

He may have underestimated how much magic it would take to heal the wound... But it’s fine! He’s just a bit sleepy. Though now that he’s checking up on Legend, he notices he looks pretty worn out as well. Oops.

Deciding he was too tired to worry about it he starts to pull himself off the ground so he can sort out his bed roll but is stopped when Legend grabs his arm and gently pulls him back down. Once Hyrule is eye level with Legend again, Legend collapses into his side. Hyrule lets out a small sigh and gives in, letting himself sink into his mentor's side as well. His eyes droop from his tiredness and before he knows it he’s fallen into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! here's Hyrule! Also yes, I am implying that Legend is related to Fable, I love the headcannon of them being siblings! (Personally I believe that Fable is the eldest)
> 
> Sorry that this is shorter than the last one 😭 But don't worry! The next chapter is longer!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Thanks for reading! 💜


	3. Sky

Sky misses his Zelda, his Sun, the love of his life. He misses her oh so dreadfully. He misses her golden hair, her bright laugh, and the warm smile she almost always wears on her face. He can’t stand another day without hearing her harmonious voice, or gazing into her azure eyes, or holding her soft hands which fit just right in his own.  
He needs to be with her, he needs to know she’s ok and that she’ll still be there to wake him up when he’s slept in, needs to know for sure that she's safe and will stay that way.

He loves her so much it hurts, his soul cries to be with hers!

But that very soul has set him on a quest against a dark version of himself, a quest that ripped him away from his Sun though the binds of time.

A quest that has let him meet others who share the same spirit as him.

Eight young men who were all forced into quests just like him. Except they were all so young, none of them should’ve had to clean up the mess he caused. He really should ha-

No, it’s not good to think negatively, Hyila knows Zelda would have berated him for it. But she didn’t because she isn’t here. Oh how he needs to be with his Sun.

Since that’s currently impossible, Sky instead picks out a wooden block and begins carving. It’s been a while since he’s seen Zelda but her features are forever etched in his mind. 

He focuses completely on the task at hand, wanting to make the figure perfect and keep his mind off lonely thoughts. 

He’s so absorbed in his work that he doesn’t even notice Legend sitting next to him until the breathy notes of an ocarina fills his ears. 

It only takes a few notes for him to recognize the ballad of the goddess. He shoots his head up and looks at Legend in shock, the veteran only smiles in response, well as well as you can smile when you have a ceramic instrument in your mouth.  
Once the song fades out into the night sky, Legend bumps against Sky and plops into his lap.

Sky absentmindedly moves his hands though Legends hair, combing it gently with his fingers and tying little braids here and there. It's something he used to do with Zelda each night, when they would set up a blanket on the edge of a secluded cliff so they could watch the sun set in peace. 

He doesn’t even notice he’s doing it until he looks down and sees the mess he’s made of the pink hair, which is really soft actually, he supposes it’s an effect of being a fluffy bunny. 

“What was that about?” Sky asks after spending a minute detangling Legends hair.

“You looked lonely...” Legend replies softly, clearly trying to fight the sleep that wants to wash over him. 

“Hm...” Sky hums, mulling it over in his head. “I suppose I was just homesick...”

Legend snorts at that. 

“Bullshit, you’re totally missing your Zelda.”

A blush creeps across Skys face. 

“How did you-?”

“I’ve been in love before... I know what it feels like to yearn for what feels like the other half of your soul.”

“Oh...” Sky calms down until he realises something.

“Wait ‘been’? As in past tense?”

He feels Legend tense, maybe he shouldn’t have asked.

Sky worries but Legend only takes a moment to reply. 

“Yeah, past tense... She’s, uh, she’s not around anymore.”

Sky instantly feels horrible, here he was, worried about not seeing Zelda for a few months while Legend couldn’t even see his love at all.

“Hey, I can tell what you’re thinking. Don’t feel bad. It… it happened a long time ago. And while I wouldn’t say I’m completely over it, I don’t think I ever will be, I can say that I’ve managed to move on. I’ve found that same spark again, with someone else..” 

Sky smiles softly, looking down at the hardened veteran in his lap, the hardened veteran who was really just a young boy.

The two are nearly fully asleep when Sky speaks up again.

“It’s the merchant isn’t it?”

This time, it’s Legends turn to look at Sky in surprise, asking how he could possibly know that with shock in his eyes. 

“I know what it looks like to be in love.” Sky replies with a smug smile. 

Legend just scoffs and closes his eyes, stubbornly not looking at Sky.

That only lasts for a second or so before he opens his eyes ever so slightly and gives Sky a small smile.

Sky smiles back, glad that even though he had gone through so much, Legend still managed to find happiness in the world.

The two then slowly drift into a peaceful sleep, feeling closer to each other than they ever did before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two boys talking about the loves of their lives. 😌
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Thanks for reading!! 💜


	4. Four

Surprisingly, Legend didn’t initiate contact for once. This time that job went to Four.

Well to be specific, it was a fourth of four. The part that called himself Red to be exact. 

See, the chain had travelled through one of the dark portals which take them through time, and as always, Four was a little split. 

They assume that it’s something to do with the dark magic that powers the portals that caused the colours to appear in their mind, afterall it was dark magic that split them into four separate people in the first place. If the Four sword hadn’t been corrupted by Vaati it would have continued to just make copies of ‘Link’.

Now that they’re thinking about it, Four realises that ‘appear’ isn’t really the right word. The colours are always there, they shine through in some of Fours actions. Like how they fold their clothes every night before they go to bed, or how they try to talk to any animal that comes near them, or how they’ll just sit down and breathe in the air to calm down, or how they love to read in any spare time they get.The fact is; the colours are a part of them.

But normally they weren’t in control, normally Four wasn’t literally four people in a body all trying to control it at once.

Don’t get them wrong, their corporation skills were a lot better than they were when they first had to work as a team, but they still weren’t perfect. 

This led to Four being a bit dragging their feet and being pretty out of it in general. Luckily the other links just assume that they have a headache, when in truth they’re slow because the colours are too busy arguing and yelling with each other while trying to figure out how to operate the body and still seem like Four. Honestly a headache was a correct assumption. 

The chain doesn’t take long to set up camp, once again surrounded by the green leaves of trees and three parts of Four find themselves wanting to chat to at least one other link while they have the chance.

They glance around at the other links and find that Legend is sitting by himself at the fire. 

'That’s great, he used to work as a blacksmith didn’t he! That means we can talk to him without all of us disagreeing with each other!' 

With three parts of four agreeing, they approach Legend as he lets out a yawn.

“Hey, I don’t think we’ve really talked much? But we- I was wondering if you wanted to talk about blacksmithing? No one else really knows anything about it..” Green asks, taking temporary control of the body so he isn’t interrupted.

“Yeah sure, why not.” Legend pats the ground next to him, the colours take the invite, dropping onto the ground as gracefully as they can, Legend gives them a weird look but doesn’t comment on anything, so they assume they did well enough.

“First things first, how much experience do you have?” Vio asks, wanting to make sure that zie doesn’t end up talking too advanced for Legend to understand, zie knows that zie and Blue tend to do that and put others off. -'maybe if people weren’t idiots they wouldn't get confused'- 

“Not a lot, Hylia threw me on another quest before I could finish my apprenticeship.” Legend answers bitterly. “The only thing I actually did was upgrade this piece of shit.” He pulls his sword out its sheath and hands it to the colours who hold it gently as they inspect it.

“This looks fucking amazing” Blue breathes, not realising she had talked out loud. 

“It’s probably because I used some fancy ore.” Legend states, obviously not used to praise. 

“You can use all the fancy ore you want but if you’re a shit blacksmith you’ll still make a shit sword. You’ve got some skills. Not as good as me but if we get you in a forge you can get close to my level.” Blue explains, looking Legend right in the eyes, which seems to unnerve him a bit, though that could be because of ‘Four’s’ mood switch. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah really, next time we end up in ou- my Hyrule we- I’m taking you to our- my forge.” Green carries on the conversation, stumbling over his words. 

Legend smiles in response. 

Now all this was fine and dandy, Red was always happy to help out a friend and talk about blacksmithing, but Hylia was he tired.

He just wanted to curl up and sleep but alas, he cannot sleep for the body is awake and the others are talking. 

So instead of putting up with it and staying awake just because his brothers are, he takes control from the others and leans into Legend, gently pushing him over into the grass. 

Legend seems taken aback for a second but quickly adapts to the situation. “You tired Smithy?” 

Red just hums in response, stretching his hand up to pet the older heroes hair, making him quietly purr in response. 

The colours give in, realizing that maybe they aren’t as awake as they thought they were as they let the body shut down and fall asleep next to Legend. 

They can tell they're getting weird looks from the others, Four wasn’t normally a touchy person, but that was a Four problem, not a Green, Blue, Violet or Red problem. They’ll be gone in the morning and Four will just have to deal with the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha four is chapter four- 
> 
> You cannot tell me that any part of four is cis, they just ain't ok.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Thanks for reading! 💜


	5. Time (feat. Twi)

Time is on second watch, as he usually is when it’s his turn to look over the area and protect the chain from monsters. 

Twilight’s also awake, though he’s roaming around the forest they’re camped in as Wolfie, instead of sitting against a tree like Time.

On that note the tree has a large trunk and is very straight, making it easy for Time to prop himself against. He isn't sure what the exact shade it is, since it's so dark, but he knows that it's some variation of brown. The leaves from the tree are long but small, he assumes that they're a darker shade of green than the trees that he's used to back home.  
Trees are a boring topic to think about but there isn’t much else going on for Time to observe, the area around the camp is silent and his boys are all sleeping peacefully. Though, now that he’s checking on them, Time notices that one of the members of the chain seems to be having a fight with their blanket. 

Upon closer inspection, Time finds that this member is the veteran hero of the chain.

Not being able to help without disturbing the other slumbering heroes, Time lowers himself back down against the tree. 

He looks over the Legend who seems to have calmed down a bit now, well at least he isn’t kicking anymore. Time hopes his nightmares have passed over, they’re never a pleasant experience, normally bring up bad experiences and Legend, being the veteran he is... He’s sure to have a fair amount of them. Time just hopes they’re not as bad as some stuff he’s experienced, he’d still be pretty traumatised if it wasn’t for Malon.

Goddesses she really is amazing, Time definitely wouldn’t be the man he is today if she hadn’t taken an interest in the strange fairy boy. She dealt with so much, and accepted everything about him, even though most of it is very strange. Though he supposes Malon never was very interested in the ordinary, she much preferred reading about silly stuff like werewolves who prey on innocent people during full moons and aliens that descend from ships in the sky and steal all the cows.

Time let’s a little laugh escape him. He doesn’t believe in aliens, they’re a bit of a stupid story to him, even though he did fight them once, but that was in Termina so it doesn’t count, everything was strange in Termina. 

The sourness that comes with remembering anything about Termina fills Times mouth so he moves his thoughts back to his best friend and amazing wife, Malon.

Just thinking her name makes him smile. 

He thinks back to how she explained that the best way to kill the aliens is with a simple bow and arrow. She then proceeded to show him an example by trying and failing to shoot a target on a tree. Malon is wonderful at many things but using a bow is not one of them. 

Luckily enough Time’s a good enough archer for them both. 

Not that it really matters though, aliens are never going to actually attack the farm, it’s all just a silly story, werewolves aren’t going to attack them either, none of Time’s ‘hero skills’ are ever going to actually be useful in day-to-day life. Who cares that you can swing a sword if you can’t even fry a simple egg without making a mess of the beautiful kitchen your loving wife had just cleaned up. 

Before Time can get any deeper into his self-loathing thoughts, Legend shoots up from his bed roll.  
Fuck, he looks pretty shaken up, scratch that, he looks really shaken up, what should he do? Malon would be much better at handling this.

Oh! There’s a thought! Time may not have experience comforting others but he has plenty of experience being comforted, especially from nightmares. 

Still, Legend’s cramped in between Hyrule, Sky, Warriors and Four, there isn’t anyone space for Time to get to him, that’s why he didn’t wake the younger hero up in the first place.

Plus, on further thought, Legend isn’t the type to be open with his emotions. Sure Time is pretty closed off to most but he never was to Malon, at least not since he officially moved into the ranch. 

Still wanting to help, Time decides to play it cool, waiting until Legend’s breathing has evened out a bit he calls him over with a tilt of his head and a pat on the ground next to him. 

Surprisingly Legend comes to him with nothing more than a huff. 

He then proceeds to plop down, very eloquently, onto the grass on Time’s right side.

“Nightmare?” He asks, very nonchalant.

Legend sighs, seemingly trying to collect his thoughts. “Just bad memories.”

There’s a pause in their conversation - if you can call it that - before Time speaks up again.

“Want to talk about it?”

Legend, once again, let’s out a sigh, this time running his hands through his hair.

Once he seems to come to a conclusion in his head, he removes his hands from his head, instead clasping them in his lap. 

“I just- I had an Uncle. He raised me, and even though times were pretty rough, he made sure I was always alright, he fed me, taught me, kept a roof over our head. He didn’t really talk about it much, but he used to be a knight, the most I knew about those days were the few stories he’d tell when I went to bed, or every now and then a few of his old friends came over to hang out and reminisce about their past. He still had his old sword and shield, they were displayed on the wall, I saw them everyday and never had a single thought cross my mind about them..”

Legend takes a deep breath.

“One night, I woke up to find him holding onto them. He told me he would be gone for a bit and that I wasn’t to leave the house no matter what.” Legend dryly chuckles. “You can guess how that went. I didn’t listen. I snuck into the castle, because a voice in my head told me too. And the first thing I saw, was him. He-” Legend grips his under-tunic as his hands shake. 

“He was against the wall, sword and shield still pressed firmly in his hands, and there was blood, everywhere. I, I couldn't help him, the blood just kept coming and coming and coming and it wouldn’t stop no matter what I did. I was completely useless, all the shit he did for me, and I couldn't even help him the one time he needed it.”

Time reaches his hand out and gently rubs circles into Legend’s back, he isn’t sure how effective it is for the young veteran, but it always helps to calm him down. 

Legend leans into the touch and his shaking starts to still so Time seems to be doing something right.

“Hey listen, I know how you feel, it’s horrible not being able to help someone you look up to like, but you have to remember; you were only a kid, you’re still just a kid. There was no way you were going to be prepared for that to happen.”

Legend nods his head as tears start to run down his face. “I know, I know it’s unfair for me to place the blame on myself, I just, it’s so fucking hard to not blame myself when he was right there.”

Time hushes the boy as he pulls him closer “It’s alright, it’s alright.”

As Legend starts to calm down, drowsiness seems to overtake his body and he slides down Time’s side, ending up with his head in the older hero's lap.

Time smiles down at his boy and places a hand in his hair, gently combing through the pink locks, knowing it’s an effective strategy to lull the veteran into sleep.

Soon enough, Legend is fast asleep on his lap, completely unaware of the world around him. 

\---

A while later Time hears rustling from the bushes, before he even has the time to panic Twilight steps out, in his human form. He must have transformed before he came back.

And Hylia does he look like shit.

Crap has Twilight actually been sleeping? Now he’s thinking about it, Time realises the ranch-hand has been staying up late every night to check up on the others and patrol the area. Hylia, if Time thought he’s paranoid then Twilight is on a whole other level.

Fuck, Time needs to try to do something about this, sure it’s fine to worry and be careful, it’s healthy even! But not at the cost of giving up that much sleep. 

Trying to keep up his calm exterior so Twilight actually listens to him, Time tries the same thing he just did with Legend, patting the empty grass next to his other side. 

Just as Legend did, Twilight follows Time’s silent instructions, though he does not huff and makes sure to lower himself to the ground carefully. 

Not knowing exactly what to say, Time wraps his arm around his protege's shoulders and pulls him closer “Look after yourself pup.”

Twilight, the poor kid, is too tired to formulate a proper response, he nods his head but finds it too heavy to lift back up. He gives up trying and instead lets himself flop completely onto Time, his head landing in his lap, next to Legends. 

Time doesn’t know what he ever did to deserve these boys but Hylia knows he won’t let anything happen to them, or else he’ll go up and fight her himself. They’re his boys and he loves them, they’re stuck with him whether they like it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIme! and also Twi! Because I said so! I think this is the longest chapter so whooo! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Thanks for reading! 💜


	6. Wild

Wild is used to nightmares. He has them almost every night, though he rarely ever remembers what they’re even about.

He’s pretty sure they’re some past memories. Though he never remembers exactly what’s going on, there always seems to be a young girl and an old man who frequent his dreams.. 

He’s pretty sure they were his family.. 

Well whoever they were they made Wild cry every time he woke up after seeing their faces.

Because it happens so often, everyone’s aware of his nightmares, they know how to help him deal with them.

He really appreciates them for that.

And right now he finds himself admiring how easily they manage to comfort him, as he sits with a sobbing Legend clinging to him like his dear life depends on it. 

See, Wild was on third watch, he wanted to get a head start on breakfast. But just as he took out his slate to check his ingredients, Legend shot up from his bed roll. He didn’t stay still for long before a look of regret crossed his face and he curled into himself, his arm held tightly around his stomach. 

Wild took a quick glance to make sure there weren’t any monsters nearby, then he had gently walked over to Legend. His footsteps were quiet as to not disturb the others but loud enough that Legend should’ve been able to hear him coming, the last thing he needed was to be spooked by Wild approaching out of nowhere. 

As he got closer he realised the veteran was crying. It was very soft, but still, it was there.

Wild was, admittedly, taken aback. He didn’t think he’d ever heard Legend cry before.

Of course just because he acts tough doesn’t mean that he doesn’t have emotions. Wild just didn't expect him to be so… quiet. 

He kinda expected Legend to be a loud crier. Tears bursting from his eyes while he shouts and all that. Yet, there he was, silently crying into his arm.

Wild gently lowered himself down onto the end of Legends bed roll, trying not to disturb any of the sleeping boys around him. 

Actually, that was strange too. Lately Legend has been sleeping with some of the others but tonight he was all by himself, though the others still stuck close.

He had shook the thoughts from his mind and reached his hand out to Legends shoulder, hoping the action might ground the veteran just as it always does for him when he gets stuck in his head. “Are you ok?”

Legend has raised his head to look at Wild and boy were his eyes red. He looked slightly surprised, as though he didn’t notice Wild coming, then he practically jumped into the cook, clinging onto his tunic as tears ran down his face and his breathing got heavier.

Now here’s where the problem is with this situation; Wild has no idea how to comfort Legend. The veteran is a very closed off person so Wild has never seen him expressing such raw emotions. 

Deciding he should at least do something, Wild wraps his arms around Legend and gently rubs his back. He isn’t sure how effective it is but it seems to help Flora out whenever she feels bad.

After a while Legend seems to calm down, pulling away from Wild.

“‘M fine.” He stifles out, rubbing his eyes rid of tears.

“..You don’t look fine.” Wild states the obvious, glancing at the state Legend’s in. His hair is all over the place, sticking out as though he had been dragged through a bush, his face is red from all the crying, especially his eyes and, although he had calmed down quite a bit, his hands were still shaking.

“It’s just my stupid girl hormones, nothing bad.” Legend seems to reply automatically, since as soon as the words leave his mouth, his face morphs into fear and regret. 

What does Legend have to be scared about? Wild doesn't know much about hormones and such but it’s probably a normal thing for them to cause this reaction, right?

Wild racks his brain, trying to solve this little mystery. He thinks the sentence over in his mind.

Did Legend say girl hormones? As in hormones that girls have? But Legend is a boy, isn’t he?

Legend, having watched Wilds face throughout his thought process, tenses.

He looks down to the ground as he takes a breath, trying to steady himself.

“I, I wasn’t born in a male body.. I was born as a girl but it never felt right, so I changed. And before you say anything, this shouldn’t fucking change anything at all ok. I am and always have been a boy, don’t you ever dare to misgender me, got that.”

“Of course, if you say you’re a boy then you’re a boy. I just, I didn’t know that you could do that...” Wilds voice lowers so it’s barely even a whisper.

He looks at Legend, hope in his eyes. “Can I really change my gender? Just like that?”

“Yeah of course you can dumbass, what do you want to be?” He smiles for the first time that night and Wild smiles back. 

“I’d, I’d like to be a girl.. I just feel so much better when I pretend to be one.”

Legend nods his head. “Girl it is then. Give us a heads up if you ever change your mind, you don’t have to go by either gender if you want, or you can be all of them, there’s endless possibilities, it’s all up to you.”

“Thanks Legend.”

“It’s no problem. Now come here so I can give you a fucking hug.” Legend says as he holds his arms out expectantly. Wild complies, making her way over to the older boy, sinking into his arms. 

Legend clings to her, pulling her closer as he lays back down.

“What about watch?” Wild protests.

“The sun’s rising already, the old man will be up in a bit. I swear he has an internal clock or something.” Legend replies.

That’s good enough for Wild.

She closes her eyes and supposes she won’t be making that fancy breakfast..

Oh well, there’s always tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo 6th chapter here with Wild!! 
> 
> Honestly, this is probably my favourite chapter (Winds was the most fun to write tho)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Thank you for reading! 💜


	7. Twilight

Twilight sighs as he pushes himself off the ground.

He knows that the group is safe, knows there aren't any monsters around, he knows everything will be fine.

But the last time he thought everything was fine the village children were taken. The last time he thought everything was fine Midna left him, shattering his heart along with the mirror of Twilight.

So he would have another check.

He walks into the forest and once he’s far enough away from the sleeping links, he grabs his shadow crystal and transforms into a wolf. 

Instantly his senses are heightened, he can see the slightest twitch of a leaf, hear every little footstep and smell every scent clinging to the woodland around him. 

Twilight makes his way through the forest, his wolf legs making him way faster than he could ever be in his human form. 

He finishes his circuit around area, and, just as it was ten minutes ago, it’s empty of monsters

..But what if it isn’t?..

What if he missed them? Didn’t spot a camp?

Twilight moves to go straight back into the forest again but a whimper from the chains direction stops him.

He checks Wild first, but finds that the scarred hero seems to be having a dreamless sleep.  
He goes past each link until he finds the source to be the pink haired veteran of their group.

He goes to nudge Legend with his nose, not wanting to transform and awake one of the other heroes.

But wait. Legend knows Twilight is ‘Wolfie’... fuck it, he can handle being a bit embarrassed for his brothers sake. 

So he nudges Legend, waking him up after a few tries.

“Twi..?” Legend asks groggily. 

Twilight simply nudges Legends hand, he doesn’t necessarily like being pet, but he knows the motion of running your hand through soft fur can be really calming.

Legend understands his gesture and sends Twilight a pointed look. “I am not petting you.”

Twilight lets out a whimper in reply, using the ‘puppy dog eyes’ his wolf form grants him. 

Legend huffs and complies, his hands automatically going through the motion and just as Twilight had hoped, the veteran starts relaxing, his shoulders un-tensing and his stiff posture slipping. 

Twilight, not able to use words, sends Legend a quizzical look, wanting to know what upset him. He knows talking about problems is another thing that helps, though he refuses to do it himself.

“I’m fine, I don’t even know what I was dreaming about, it wasn’t exactly clear. It was more just, bad feelings? And kinda flashes of… stuff? I don’t know, it’s stupid for me to even be upset right now.”

Twilight lets out a growl and places his paw on Legends stomach.

Yeah yeah, whatever.” Legend ruffles Wolfies head.

Legend lets out a heavy sigh. “I guess I should try to get back to sleep, shouldn’t I?”

Twilight nods his head, gently pushing Legend to the ground. Luckily, Legend actually complies, though he refuses to close his eyes.

“Hey Twilight?” Legend lets out softly, almost as if he wasn’t quite certain he actually wanted to say anything.

Twilight perks his head, looking at the veteran quizzically once again.

“Have you ever been scared to go to sleep?”

Twilight ducks his head, he knows that feeling all too well.

Legend lets out a dry chuckle. “Yeah I figured, you always look tired as fuck.”

Twilight simply glares at Legend.

Legend snorts at his expression, apparently he found Twilights glare humorous.

“You look like you’re trying to be the old man!” 

Twilights glare deepens, what’s wrong with trying to be like your menor? Plus Times glare is effective.

Legend shakes his head, simultaneously shaking off his laughing.

“Seriously though, if neither of us can sleep tonight, how about we just try sleeping together?” Legend asks as he pets Twilights head.

Twilight thinks it over in his head, he needs to keep patrolling, to make sure nothing happens, but.. Will he even be able to stop anything from happening if he’s so tired he can barely stand on his own two feet.. He sighs, which sounds more like a huff in his wolf form, and fully lies into Legend, curling into his torso and closing his eyes. 

He can’t see the veteran right now but he can tell he’s smiling.

“Goodnight Twi..”

Legends breathing starts to even out and Twilight can feel his breath matching the younger heroes. Everything will be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! Twilight gets his own chapter 😌
> 
> Also! Sorry for posting a bit later than usual! I had to physically go into school today. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Thanks for reading! 💜


	8. Wind

Wind slumps where he’s sat by himself. 

The chain has been walking through forests for months and Wind is fed up! 

Sure it was exciting to start with, seeing all the different creatures and plants that exist within the masses of tall trees. But after a while it all grew to be the same. 

They’ll go through a portal and go from one forest to another! Whose forest was it this time? No one knows because they all look the fucking same!

Wind crosses his arms across his chest.   
Oh what he would do to be out on the open seas one more, the wind sailing through his hair as he travels with no clear destination in sight.

Others could argue that, like forests, the great sea is much of the "same thing". But Wind would never get sick of the sea.

The sea is constantly changing. Going from calm waters to raging storms with waves so big they'd go right over your head and submerge you in the cold depths. 

The sea is dangerous! Exciting! There are so many adventures to be had! And so much treasure can be found right below your feet!

The forest was, well, it was filled with trees. The worst that happens during a storm is some rain and shaking branches, oh how scary. Though he has spotted some trees that looked like they’d been struck with lighting so maybe there was some excitement to be had.. But so far Wind has found none!

But maybe that’s for the better? Wind probably shouldn’t be hoping for danger to find their group. But oh he wishes something would happen. There are only so many shades of green that Wind can tolerate.

The only shade of green that he’ll never tire of are the warm hues of Tetras eyes. No forest could ever surpass them. The king of red Lions had described them as being the same shade as the rolling greens of Hyrule field. He supposes that's another sign of Tetra being the princess. 

Fuck! Why the hell is Wind thinking about Tetra now! He promised himself he’d stop thinking about everyone at home! He can handle not being with Tetra and her crew, or Linebeck or even Grannie and Aryll! He isn’t a child who needs other people to look after him!

But.. no one at home underestimates him.. They trust he’s a hero, they know he can handle himself. They don’t doubt him just because he’s young. Sure Grannie worries but she never threw herself in front of an easily blockable attack! 

Wind realises that he must be scowling right now with the looks he can feel coming his way but fuck it! He’s allowed to be upset! He’s allowed to be a bit homesick! He’s allowed to hate these never fucking ending forests!

Wind continues to stupor until he feels something pressing into his side. He raises his head and turns to see Legend sat next to him, his eyes looking droopy.

“Forests suck.” He spits out bitterly.

Wind can’t help but let his jaw drop, from what he’s heard from the others he thought they all loved being in the forest.

“They’re too big and my feet always hurt from walking over roots and branches all day.” Legend elaborates. 

Wind nods his head, agreeing with Legend, a smile making its way across his face. “Forests suck.”

Legends face softens and he slumps into Wind. “Imma go to sleep now.”

Wind is hit with memories of Aryll snuggling into his side at night and demanding him to tell her bedtime stories. He would whip out elaborate tales of witches and dragons but she always fell asleep before he could reach the end. 

He blinks away some tears he didn’t realise had formed in his eyes and rests his head on top of Legends, just like he would with Aryll, and lets himself drift into a dream filled with memories of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know how I mentioned that this was my favourite to write? Yeah, I just found it fun letting Wind rant, also I just really love Wind in general and now that I'm talking about him I'm low-key motivated to actually write out my 'Big brother Wind' WIP- But alas, I have school work to do 😞
> 
> Anyway-
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! and Thanks for Reading! 💜


	9. All

By this point everyone in the chain of links knows how much Legend likes cuddles. Although he’ll deny it anytime someone tries to bring it up. All of the Links also realised that, they too, appreciate the touch from the hardened (but actually very soft) veteran. 

So the problem they’re all facing now, is that they want but hugs and cuddles but Legend refuses to provide them unless he’s sleepy. The most he’ll do normally is sleep next to others and sometimes hold Hyrules hand. (Legend seems to have a big soft spot for the traveller hero, much to jealousy of the other links). And sure they can hug and cuddle each other but as nice as it is, it just isn’t the same. 

Eventually the Links get fed up waiting for Legend to stop being stubborn about his emotions, so they brew up a plan. 

They lay out all their sleeping rolls next to each other, making one big bed for them all. 

Sky then pulls out a giant quilt he’d been knitting in his spare time. It’s filled with all sorts of different patterns, and he had let each link have a shot at knitting a square across the quilt. 

Times square is pretty uneven and honestly, a bit- very, messy, but everyone can tell the mix of reds and whites is meant to be Malon. 

Twilights square is a _lot_ neater, he made a simple design with green grass and an Oridonian goat, though the chain had only seen them once, they can instantly tell it’s picture perfect. 

Wilds square is surprisingly good, she worked really hard on it and it paid off, even though the others have never met her, they can tell the face she created is Zeldas.

Hyrules square is pretty bad but they can tell the messy browns and greens is meant to be a forest of some sort. 

Legend didn’t want to make a square at first but when he gave in and started creating he surprised everyone with his delicate skills, he even added some embroidery of some little flowers and fairies after he was finished knitting, he also added a little purple bunny in the corner.

Warriors, surprising no one, also made a really intricate design, including the faces of his friends. 

Wind had never tried knitting before but he managed to catch on pretty quickly, creating rows of pretty waves in different shades of blue.

Fours square is, well to put it nicely, it's a disaster. The sides and wonkey and although he had tried embroidery as well, it’s nowhere near as pretty as Legends. The actual knitted bit is a mix of the four colours on his tunic with some black and pink mixed in as well, he seems to have embroidered a hat? With a bird on the end? And what looks like small creatures? 

Finally, Skys own square is some simple blues for a background with his red loftwing soaring soaring through the sky, little figures of him and Sun riding the majestic bird.

Sky lays the quilt down the makeshift giant bed.

Now the final step, get Legend to join them.

This job, of course, goes to Hyrule. 

He walks up to Legend, who’s helping Wild clean the dishes from the nights supper of a hearty beef stew (vegetable stew for Sky) with carrots and cabbage.

“Hey Legend..”

“Yeah?” Legend turns to face Hyrule, the scowl that seems to be etched onto his face instantly melting.

“Do you think you’ll be done yet? We need you and Wild.”

Legend looks down at the dishes. “Yeah we’ll be done soon. What’s up?”

“Well uh, we put all our bedrolls together, some of the others have been feeling homesick so we thought we’d try sleeping together.”

Legends hands stop moving as he goes into thought. On the one hand it was completely embarrassing, he knows he’s a big cuddler in his sleep.. But on the other hand, everyone else was gonna do it too, and he’s already slipped up a few times but no one's ever said anything.. 

With a huff, he makes up his mind. “Yeah sure, whatever”

Hyrules face lights up as he smiles at Legend. The sight is too bright for him to handle without being blinded so Legend goes back to washing the dishes, wishing he could be done already.

**\---**

By the time Legend and WIld reach the others, they’re all already under quilt.

Hyrule pats at a space in the middle of the bed, calling Legend to come join him. 

Meanwhile, Twilight does the same for Wild, the two already used to sleeping with each other, although Twilight’s normally in a different form.

Once Legend slips under the covers he immediately feels the warmth wash over him. He feels awkward at first, but soon he has Warriors leg under his back, Hyrule clinging to his arm, Skys arm across his stomach from his place beside Hyule, Four laying across his chest, Times hand in his hair, Twilight across his legs with Wild across the both them and Wind snuggled in between himself and Warriors. 

And it feels like home, not home in the sense of his house, but home in the sense of feeling warm and happy, home in the sense of being with all his brothers.

He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep. His dreams filled with nothing but a fuzzy feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've probably noticed that the chapters went from 10 to 9, yeah, I was a dummy and counted the chapters as "all the links plus a final chapter" completely forgetting that Leg doesn't have a chapter- So yeah! This is the last chapter! I hope you've enjoyed my fanfic!
> 
> As always, Comments and Kudos are appreciated!! And Thank you for reading!! 💜💜


End file.
